Merry Christmas, Mr Mc Laggen
by AnnaOz
Summary: Une fic de Noël, missing moment du tome 6, avec du RonLavande qui dégouline mais du RonHermione au fond du coeur. Republication encore une fois.


**Disclaimer:**... JKR... pas moi... bloody hell !

**Note: **J'avais fini ceci au moment de Noël 2005, ça tombait plutôt bien de le publier à cette date-là. Maintenant, ça fait du réchauffé et c'est moins de saison.

Tant pis, c'est mon méchant pirate qui n'avait qu'à pas me virer mes bidules, je n'aurais pas l'impression de tomber comme un cheveu dans la soupe.

Pour la fic en elle-même, elle répondait au défi "esprit de Noël" sur rouxattitude et c'est un "missing moment" un peu farfelu avec pas mal de Ron/Lavande pour la forme et une forte connotation Ron/Hermione pour le fond.

Et puis, Pattenrond en invité surprise (parce que j'adooore ce matou)!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

French kiss…

Lavande m'avait dit que c'était ainsi que nous autres, britanniques, appelions cette espèce de tentative bizarre d'avaler la glotte de son partenaire, ou d'au moins arriver à la toucher du bout de la langue.

La baiser français.

Je me demandais si c'était toujours aussi mouillé quand Fleur embrassait Bill à sa façon française. Quelque chose me disait que non… _Mademoiselle_ Fleur Delacour ne devait pas être du genre à apprécier un tel échange de salive avec son partenaire de jeu. Et d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'avais surpris une ou deux fois pendant les vacances au Terrier, les baisers de Fleur ressemblaient plus à de doux effleurements, comme si un léger papillon avait choisi de se poser sur ma, …euh _sa_ joue, et d'y battre rapidement des ailes pour y faire naître une sensation de brûlure infime.

Enfin, c'était peut-être pas tout à fait ce que ressentait Bill quand Fleur l'embrassait, mais ça n'avait certainement rien en commun avec la séance d'apnée humide et suffocante que je vivais à chaque fois que Lavande Brown posait ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Lav' avait très vraisemblablement pris des cours particuliers avec les sirènes du lac noir pour être en mesure de tenir si longtemps sa bouche collée à la mienne sans reprendre son souffle.

Ou alors, elle mâchouillait une branchiflore à chaque fois qu'elle envisageait de me faire bénéficier de ses connaissances étendues dans l'art du baiser français.

Heureusement pour moi, il ne devait pas y avoir de branchiflores dans le régime quotidien de ma petite amie, et son haleine, bien que trop imprégnée de la saveur mentholée des chewing-gums qu'elle mâchait constamment quand elle ne m'embrassait pas, était toujours fraîche et plutôt agréable.

Je ne vois de toutes façons vraiment pas comment j'aurais pu passer autant de temps à embrasser Lavande si elle avait eu en permanence en bouche un goût de jus de tatou. Parce qu'il fallait bien avouer que nos baisers occupaient à présent une grande partie de mon temps libre.

Il n'y avait évidemment pas que ça !

J'avais malgré tout toujours des entraînements de quidditch à respecter, et surtout les devoirs me prenaient à présent bien plus d'heures qu'auparavant. Simplement parce que j'étais une sixième année et que les cours étaient plus ardus et que les livres étaient plus compliqués et les sorts plus difficiles.

Parce que non, à aucun moment, ça n'avait été à cause du fait qu'Hermione _n'essaie-même-plus-de-croiser-mon-regard_ Granger s'obstinait fermement à travailler sur ses devoirs à la table coincée entre le rayon des livres consacrés aux fondateurs et celui des livres élémentaires de potions de la bibliothèque.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ça, rien du tout du tout ! Et si Hermione _je-suis-plus-brillante-que-toi_ Granger avait décidé qu'il était préférable pour elle de s'abîmer les yeux à la lueur toujours trop faible des chandeliers qui flottaient dans son coin réservé du domaine de Madame Pince, plutôt que de se mêler aux autres étudiants de la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce n'était pas ma faute.

Pas du tout ma faute !

Alors, oui, si les devoirs me prenaient plus de temps, c'était parce que c'était plus compliqué, tout simplement…

Mais Lav' s'arrangeait toujours pour profiter des intervalles entre mes devoirs et mes entraînements de quidditch. Toujours !

Et je la laissais faire.

De toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire de mes loisirs.

Surtout ce soir.

Spécialement ce soir.

Ce soir, Harry avait emmené Luna ! (Loufoca) Lovegood à cette stupide soirée de ce stupide stupide _Slugclub_…

Soirée organisée soit disant pour donner une petite fête d'avant Noël pour récompenser les élèves les plus méritants de cette vieille baderne pompeuse de Slughorn.

Arf… les élèves les plus méritants ! Cormac McLaggen, méritant…

Méritant quoi ? Méritant qui ?

Pas _ça_ ! Pas…_elle_…

C'était écœurant, tout simplement écœurant…

Que quelqu'un comme Harry soit sur la liste des invités de cette grosse balluche élitiste de nouveau professeur des potions, c'était mérité et légitime, qu'_elle _y soit… oui, bien sûr, si pas _elle_ qui alors… Mais Cormac…

Argh… comment pouvait-_elle_ l'appeler Cormac ?

Est-ce qu'_elle_ ne s'était pas aperçue, pourtant si remarquable, si intelligente, que c'était un prénom totalement idiot et ridicule et que ça caractérisait parfaitement celui qui le portait, idiot et ridicule, et fat, et arrogant, et crâneur, et grossier, et… et…

Et c'était trop, tout d'un coup, beaucoup trop ! J'aurais voulu, simplement pour une fois, que Lavande mette de côté ses baisers d'outre-manche et qu'elle se contente de m'embrasser à l'anglaise, en posant à peine les lèvres, en me laissant respirer, en me laissant souffler…

« Hummph… Lav'… »

Ce n'était facile d'imaginer former une phrase avec un sujet, un verbe et un complément quand une fille très blonde et très déterminée s'entêtait à faire voyager sa langue partout dans mon palais.

« Lav', s'il-teuu- humphh ! »

Il allait falloir utiliser mes mains et mes bras et elle allait encore protester et demander _pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi_ j'essayais encore une fois de m'éloigner d'elle… Ou de l'éloigner de moi.

« Lavande, je… »

Une pression sur son épaule, un bras passé entre nos deux torses, en essayant au maximum de ne pas frôler cette partie d'elle qu'elle m'avait laissé entrevoir une fois, sous le pull-over mais couverte de ce tissu si fin cerclé de dentelles.

« Mais Won-won… »

Un pas en arrière pour déplacer la poids de mon corps sur mon autre jambe et rompre, avec beaucoup d'efforts, le contact physique.

« Lav', je dois… »

« Tu dois quoi, _chéri_ ? »

La voix ferme, les bras le long du corps. Ne pas la faire crier, ne pas la voir pleurnicher.

« Je dois… je dois… Finir ma malle ! »

« Oh… »

« Oui, tu comprends, Lav', il ne me reste plus que ce soir et j'ai… j'ai encore plein de choses à empaqueter, et puis, je veux vérifier que je n'ai pas égaré le cadeau pour ma mère… et… enfin… tout ça, quoi. »

Lavande m'adressa une petite moue déçue mais une lueur espiègle remplaça très vite l'éclat un peu dépité de ses yeux violets.

« Et quand tu auras bouclé tes affaires, Won-won, il faudra redescendre près de moi… »

« Hein ? Oui, je viendrai te dire bonne nuit, Lav', mais il ne faut pas du tout m'attendre si tu veux monter te coucher ou, euh… discuter de vos trucs de filles avec Parvati. Je comprendrai, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la façon un peu bizarre qu'elle avait d'ourler les lèvres en cet instant précis, en battant des cils et en poussant des petits soupirs. Ca me donnait un peu l'impression d'être l'oiseau pour le chat…

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir tout de suite, Won-Won… Je crois que je vais attendre ici que tu reviennes, et qu'on pourrait peut-être… hmmm, poursuivre plus tard. »

Poursuivre ? Elle voulait dire qu'elle avait l'intention de tenter un exploit et d'être la seule sorcière capable de débarrasser un gars de ses amygdales sans passer par Sainte-Mangouste ?

« Et puis, peut-être que cette fois je pourrais même te laisser les toucher… »

Les toucher ?

J'étais à peine en train d'essayer de deviner ce que pouvait bien englober le _les_ en question quand un regard appuyé de Lavande vers ses, enfin sa _poitrine_, m'indiqua sans hésitation de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oh… » fut tout ce que je parvins à répliquer.

« Oui… Enfin, si ça t'intéresse… » minauda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

« Euh… enfin… oui, je crois que… oui, oui, bien sûr… »

Brillante réponse, Ronald ! Tu allais peut-être enfin bientôt pouvoir participer aux conversations de Seamus et Dean au sujet des différences morphologiques entre les Gryffondors garçons et les Gryffondors filles, et c'est tout l'enthousiasme que tu étais capable de témoigner ?

C'était un peu pathétique et il fallait vraiment supplier Merlin que les jumeaux ne l'apprennent pas, sans quoi j'étais bon pour les railleries pendant les deux semaines de Noël.

Mais, tandis que Lavande se passait la langue sur les lèvres en jouant négligemment avec l'ourlet de son chemisier, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : m'enfermer dans le discutable abri du dortoir des garçons en remerciant le ciel que la salle commune n'ait pas encore été remplie de la présence d'étudiants, tous assez bavards et curieux pour commenter ma fuite.

« Je… oui… volontiers… mais, d'abord, ma malle, je dois… faire ma malle. » marmonnai-je d'une voix haletante en montant les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Arrivé à la porte du dortoir, je jetai vite fait un regard à l'intérieur pour m'assurer que les autres étaient toujours occupés dans la grande salle et me précipitai vers mon lit pour m'y laisser tomber en poussant un grognement soulagé.

« Mmmroaaaw ! » gémit ma couverture.

Je sursautai, mais je n'étais pas stupide, je savais fort bien que les couvertures ne gémissaient pas !

Et, de fait, roulé en boule sur le blanc immaculé de mon drap de lit, une horrible vision aux poils presque aussi roux que mes cheveux, mais aux yeux bien plus jaunes me contemplait d'un air fâché.

« Bon sang, maudit matou, tu m'as fichu la trouille ! »

A mes mots, le maudit matou en question commença à se mordiller les coussinets entre les griffes en semblant se moquer totalement de ma stupeur.

« Et puis d'abord, tu n'as rien à faire là ! C'est mon lit, pas le tien, et ce n'est même pas le bon dortoir ! »

Il continuait à nier totalement ma présence en s'étirant à présent sur toute la largeur de mon lit.

« Tu m'entends, fichu chat, ton dortoir, c'est celui des filles ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta _maîtresse_ a choisi d'aller faire la belle avec son joli cœur que ça t'autorise à venir squatter mon pieu ! »

Là, je devais avoir touché un nerf parce qu'il se souleva sur ses quatre pattes plus que dodues et s'approcha en dandinant son derrière énorme du pied de mon lit d'où je m'essoufflais à lui faire entendre raison.

« Miaooouww. »

Okay, c'était un chat, rien qu'un chat, et ce n'était pas du tout un miaulement approbateur qu'il venait de me faire entendre.

Et pourtant…

« Toi aussi, tu trouves qu'_elle_ débloque en y allant avec _Cormac_ ? »

« Mrrraaaw. »

Cette fois-ci, c'était clair, Pattenrond et moi étions du même avis !

« Ouais, Vieux, c'est clair qu'_elle_ ne justifie pas vraiment son titre de Miss Grosse Tête de Poudlard là… sortir avec un ahuri pareil. »

Sans vraiment y prendre garde, je m'étais assis sur le rebord de mon lit et je caressais distraitement l'arrière des oreilles du gras chat orange.

« Mais tu vois, moi ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, quand on y réfléchit un peu. D'abord Krum, puis Mc Laggen, c'est évident qu'_elle_ aime les lourdauds sans cervelles… »

« Keupffff ! »

« Oui, bon, d'accord, je ne parlais évidemment pas de toi, faut pas t'énerver ! Mais quand même, ça me fait quand même mal de voir qu'une gentille fille, intelligente comme _elle_, n'arrive pas à dénicher mieux comme cavalier. Non pas que ça me regarde, évidemment ! _Elle_ est libre de faire ce qu'_elle_ veut, je n'en ai strictement rien à fout… »

« Mrrraouuuw ! »

« Pardon… disons que je ne m'en soucie guère, ça te va ça ? »

Pattenrond sembla se satisfaire de ma tournure de phrase et nous passâmes ainsi tous les deux la demi-heure suivante à disserter sur les nombreuses raisons qui faisaient que Cormac McLaggen n'était définitivement pas un choix judicieux.

Au bout de tout ce temps, le matou sembla en avoir assez de ma conversation et sauta sur ses quatre pattes pour descendre de mon lit et se diriger vers la porte close du dortoir.

Là, il se mit à miauler avec insistance pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il était de mon devoir de lui libérer le passage.

Alors que j'avais déjà mis la main sur la poignée, une constatation subite et totalement évidente s'imposa à moi.

Si j'ouvrais la porte, Pattenrond s'en irait pour quitter Poudlard par une issue connue de lui seul afin d'aller faire Merlin sait quoi dehors.

Et si Pattenrond s'en allait, j'allais me retrouver seul dans le dortoir, à attendre qu'Harry rentre à une heure forcément tardive pour l'entendre forcément me dire que je n'avais rien raté, parce que mon meilleur ami n'était pas du genre à fanfaronner d'avoir assisté à la grande soirée du _Slugclub_.

Grande soirée à laquelle assistait _Cormac_, et _elle_, bien sûr… mais c'était surtout ce fichu McLaggen que j'étais curieux de voir en l'instant précis.

Juste pour constater qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun style dans sa robe de soirée et qu'_elle_ était bien embarrassée d'avoir à se coltiner un tel boulet pour le reste de la fête.

Juste pour ça, pour rien d'autre, c'était évident !

Pattenrond n'eut, tout d'abord, pas l'air disposé à me suivre quand je lui expliquai en deux mots ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Il semblait même particulièrement rétif et me zébra allégrement les poignets quand je l'enroulai dans ma cape et l'emprisonnai sous mon bras pour ouvrir la fenêtre du dortoir, située en haut de la tour des Gryffondors.

Est-ce que mon idée était folle ?

Pas du tout !

Et si Pattenrond s'obstinait à ronchonner, je serais dans l'obligation de l'enfermer dans mon sac de cours et il ne verrait rien de la soirée. Pourtant, je suis certain qu'il était presque aussi curieux que moi… Non, pas curieux… disons juste _concerné…_

Après m'être assuré que Pattenrond ne bougerait pas, maintenu au chaud dans ma cape et attaché à mon épaule à l'aide de mon écharpe, j'empoignai mon précieux Brossdur que j'avais déjà emballé pour l'emporter le lendemain et m'assurai que tous ses crins étaient bien droits et que je ne risquerais pas de dévier de ma trajectoire sous la nouvelle rafale de neige qui menaçait de souffler.

La fenêtre du dortoir était suffisamment large pour me laisser passer mais je dus quand même me baisser un peu, parce que, quoiqu'_elle_ en pense, il n'y avait pas que Harry qui ait pris quelques centimètres de plus au cours de l'été !

Le froid de ce début d'hiver était piquant et le vent s'engouffrait partout sous mes vêtements que j'avais pourtant trouvés trop chauds une heure à peine auparavant, absorbé par les lèvres volontaires de Lavande.

Contre mon torse, je sentais le matou se figer en une boule lourde et grasse, peut-être terrifié ou simplement déjà frigorifié, je ne savais pas trop, mais même si j'avais certainement à craindre que ses griffes ne retrouvent le chemin de mes avant-bras, j'aimais bien le savoir avec moi, lui aussi _concerné_.

Ayant réussi à dompter le froid, je pris une profonde respiration pour apprivoiser la peur qui jouait avec mes intestins.

Une poussée des talons en courbant le dos et en rentrant la tête dans mes épaules pour ne pas cogner la bordure en pierre qui entourait la fenêtre et j'étais parti, en plein vol, filant aussi droit que les flocons de plus en plus épais me le permettaient.

C'était tourbillonnant, c'était immaculé et étincelant, c'était beau…

Mais c'était surtout glacial et j'avais hâte de distinguer enfin les illuminations que le professeur des potions n'aurait pas manqué d'installer pour sa petite sauterie.

J'avais volé tout droit jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, profitant de l'altitude que j'avais prise pour jeter un coup d'œil un peu plus attentif à l'assemblage de vitraux qui recouvraient le côté est de la façade de Poudlard.

Derrière l'un d'eux se déroulait la soirée à laquelle j'avais été temporairement invité, à une époque qui me semblait déjà tellement lointaine alors que ça ne devait faire à tout casser que sept ou huit semaines.

Ou plutôt, deux mois, trois jours et approximativement 10 heures… Non pas que j'aie perdu du temps à compter, mais il y avait eu des moments, ces derniers jours, où mon esprit n'était pas vraiment aussi concentré que pouvaient les laisser croire mes lèvres ou ma langue.

Deux mois, trois jours et dix heures que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime pour essayer, juste essayer d'imaginer comment les choses auraient pu se passer si…

Si ça n'avait pas été _Cormac_…

Cormac Mc Laggen…

LE Cormac Mc Laggen que je venais d'apercevoir, ayant enfin réussi à repérer le vitrail qui brillait plus fort que tous les autres.

LE Cormac Mc Laggen qui se tenait là, pressant sa haute stature ridiculement musculeuse contre le buffet garni.

LE Cormac Mc Laggen qui interpellait à tout bout de champ les elfes de maison et les autres invités de la soirée pour demander de sa voix puissante d'âne bâté « Où est Hermione Granger ? »

Où est Hermione Granger ?

Où est Hermione ?

Où est-_elle_ ?

Nulle part, je ne la voyais nulle part, pas une seule de ses mèches brunes, un peu broussailleuses certes, mais qui frisottaient si joliment dans sa nuque quand elle avait un peu chaud à l'approche de l'été, n'étaient en vue.

_Elle_ savait. _Elle_ avait compris qu'aucun Cormac ne l'amuserait, ne la divertirait ou ne l'ai…, ne l'apprécierait autant que… enfin, qu'un autre. Un autre qui n'était pas Cormac Mc Laggen.

Je n'arrivais pas vraiment à m'expliquer pourquoi, malgré le froid, malgré la maladresse de ma situation, à moitié en vol et à moitié appuyé contre le vitrail coloré, j'étais soudainement presque heureux.

Presque…

Parce que là, tout contre moi, roulé en boule contre mon torse, un chat narquois venait d'évacuer un liquide chaud et musqué, en me décochant un regard d'une profonde satisfaction maligne.

Bordel !

Il ne me restait plus qu'à regagner au plus vite ma chambre et arracher de moi à coups de gant de toilette savonné l'odeur épouvantable qui imprégnait à présent ma cape et ma plus belle écharpe.

Ce qui voudrait certainement dire que je devrais renoncer pour ce soir à la perspective de toucher une certaine partie encore inexplorée de Lavande Brown.

Mais je m'en fichais un peu de louper cette perspective affolante tant que _Cormac_ ne m'avait pas devancé à ce petit jeu-là… enfin, tant qu'il ne m'avait pas devancé avec _elle_.

Et je crois que c'est la simple idée de la déconvenue actuelle de Cormac Mc Laggen qui me tint chaud jusqu'à ce que je regagne périlleusement la fenêtre de mon dortoir.

Ca, et la certitude qu'après demain, après la St Sylvestre, peut-être après janvier, février, mars ou avril, il y aurait un jour où _elle _m'avouerait enfin que ça aurait été bien mieux de fêter Noël avec quelqu'un comme… moi.


End file.
